Babysitting Moments
by unboundpen
Summary: Recruited to watch over Robin's little brother while he and the Batman are doing their dynamic duo thing, the team tries to take care of little Damian the best way they can. Little did they know, he can be a bit of a handful.  OT6 now approved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here are little short stories of little baby Damian. Another story idea prompted from the YJ anon meme. (Another one helping my muse come back from sleeping.)

Prompt:

_Batman and Robin leave on an overseas mission/OR/Bruce and Dick go to a foreign charity event. Alfred either goes with them or is on a holiday._

_So, Batman has to assign the Team a VERY important task while they're gone: Take care of a mean little baby named Damian Wayne._

_Bonus: Damian's a biter._

_Runs with that, anons!_

* * *

><p>Unnerving as it was, this particular member of Young Justice was given the task to prepare and feed the biological son of the Batman. She may not know exactly how human babies interact, but she had viewed a lot of Earth television shows to know that this baby's actions were a bit...peculiar. Oh what was she thinking?<p>

This baby was scary enough to give the Batglare without the mask. Thank god the others were here with her.

"How cold is too cold for a baby?" Artemis questioned as she studied the water dispenser on the fridge, opened sippy cup in hand.

"I think you mean toddler, he's too old to be considered a baby. Isn't that right, little Dami?" Wally cooed and leaned in closer to Conner, who was holding the baby/toddler and had been the appointed "baby-guard" as directed by a sticky note signed with an R, as he held a finger to rub Damian's chubby cheeks.

The clone in return looked at the appendage with concern, "I don't think you should-"

"-Ye'ow!"

"-do that..."

To everyone's amazement, Damian had attacked Wally's finger with his small set of chompers, and by small there were only two for the top and four for the bottom.

"Oh god! Make him let go! Make him let go! It hurts! Friggin' jeebus, I want to curse, but I can't because I'm in the presence of a kid and Batman will have my head if he drops the f-bomb for his first word. Please, make him stop!" Wally cried, clutching his entrapped wrist with his other hand pathetically.

Artemis, ever the one to laugh at his misfortune and stupidity, did just as expected and commented lightly, "I'm guessing Wally is his new teething toy now."

M'gann hurriedly rounded the counter with a bowl of mushed baby food in hand, mushed chicken and chicken gravy flavored. (The team had to cheat a bit and purchase Gerber products. Thanks to a notebook filled with neat cursive of instructions and tips on how to take care of the little devil.)

"Look, Damian! I have your favorite! Chicken and chicken gravy. Mmm doesn't that sound good?" She asked hurriedly, yet softly at the same time. Not about to take any chances, she levitated a gummified spoon, from the knapsack they were given, up next to Wally's hand and in front of Damian's mouth.

He regarded the spoon for a second, tightening his bite on the finger, making Wally howl and practically lean on Conner to support himself, before he released it.

If she didn't know any better, she would've thought Damian was actually enjoying Wally's pain. Against her better judgement, she felt around the kid's mind and found, much to her amazement, disappointment at his loss of fun.

Tenderly, she nudged the spoon against his lower lip, and after a bit of prodding, he reluctantly took the mouthful of food.

Poor Wally was on his knees, tears streaming down his face and looking ridiculous as he had his finger held above his head and pointed to the ceiling. Nobody really listened as he babbled through the pain. They were all enchanted by the way Damian started to eat the food. He actually looked a bit adorable as a few of the mush dribbled out of his mouth, and blinked when the spoon scooped up that bit of food to put back in his mouth. It was cute.

Mesmerised, Conner suggested, "Someone should probably take care of Wally..."

Wordlessly, Kaldur, who had strolled in during the whole fiasco with a few groceries, knelt down beside Wally to inspect any injury. No one saw the hint of concerned amusement on his face as he did so.

"No bleeding, my friend, but I believe you have become victim to a fair amount of saliva."

A resounding, "Thank God!" echoed within the halls of Mt. Justice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy another small chapter that I forgot to upload yesterday. XD This is where the implied OT6 comes into play. Ahaha

* * *

><p>After a few hours, it came to the attention that the only other people who could hold little Damian was anyone besides Wally, granted they got scratched a few times, but none of it was as bad as Wally. Surprisingly, Artemis was the one that got the minimum damage. In actuality, she was the one between her and M'gann who didn't get hurt as much. Atlantean skin is quite dense, and there is no needed explanation for Conner. So she was currently holding Damian, hands under his arms and bouncing him on her leg.<p>

He seemed to glare less when she did this.

Conner sat beside her, head resting on a propped up hand, and watched them with a bit of interest, while Wally took up her other side, sitting as far away as possible on the small couch and studying his not injured finger.

"I don't understand why he can like you, and not me!" Wally claimed sullenly.

"Well, you did scare him with that face of yours. How else do you think he would have reacted when you brought it that close for him to see? Right, Dami? Big 'ol Wally scared you so you bit him."

"Hardy har har, and like yours isn't scary?"

Surprisingly or not, all she did was smirk at him before turning her attention back to Damian, who, for some mundane reason, held up both hands and patted her cheeks twice before he let them rest there. Amused, she let an eyebrow rise, to which Damian scrunched his face just a tiny bit. His baby blue eyes squinted in scrutiny, his lips pursed, making his chubby cheeks look chubbier.

"Hmm," she hummed, giving Wally a side glance, "seems like he likes my face more than yours."

"He's obviously grossed out by it."

"Apparently not, see?"

Damian lowered his hands a bit and made grabby motions to Artemis' torso. She complied and hugged him to her chest, her heart warming at how accepting he was of her.

She even smiled when she felt a few strands of her hair being tugged downwards, a few babbled baby sounds, no doubt his inquiring about her long hair, and she was completely gone.

"Even Damian likes your hair, Artemis," Conner stated, ever the one to point out the obvious.

She grinned back at the clone flirtatiously, baring all her teeth before she winked at him, much to his amusement, "I could let you play with it all you want later, big guy."

"I'll hold you to it," he answered back contritely.

"Please, oh please, tell me you're letting me in on that too. I think a good hour of sexi-I mean loving would restore my pride."

"Sure," Conner uttered, "once Damian is returned back home."

Flabbergasted would be the proper word to describe the look on Wally's face, and Artemis couldn't help but snicker at it. It only caused her slight discomfort since Damian was caught off guard with her sudden movement and pulled harder than he did.

"Dude, how can you say that?"

"Well, according to the notebook, Damian is a light sleeper."

"So," Wally pouted and crossed his arms, "that's got nothing to do with me."

"Out of all of us, you're the one that screams a lot," Artemis pointed out as she tentatively petted the baby's soft hair. Of course, he shivered and took one of his chubby hands and pinched her earlobe in return.

"You're not one for affection, huh?" She asked, pulling Damian away from her body so she could get a good look at him. His blank, indifferent stare startled a laugh out of her, and when he started squirming, a sign that he wanted her to let go, she loosened her grip, and plopped him back on her lap.

It was only after he started moving in Wally's general direction, did she suspect that Damian wanted to do something that would amuse her to no end. She tossed Conner a look before she went to observing the crawling toddler.

"Please don't bite me," Wally whispered, frozen in fear. But all Damian did was climb onto his lap and clutch the speedster's shirt in his tiny hands. Wally, the idiot that he was, brought his face close to the kid so that they were eye to eye.

"I think he's trying to tell you something," Conner suggested lightly, wrapping an arm around Artemis' waist as they continued to watch.

"Are you trying to say you're sorry, Damian?" Wally questioned softly. The brunette baby all just squinted his eyes. "I think he's trying to apologize," the red head exclaimed softly, "Aw, Damian I forgive you."

"Damn," Artemis cursed quietly, "I thought he was going to do-"

"ARGGHHHH NO! DAMIAN! LET GO! NO DON'T TIGHTEN YOUR TEETH!"

Wally's nose was now caught in Damian's mouth, making his usually nasally voice more garbled than usual. Artemis was laughing loudly into Conner's shirt, clutching at it tightly. Conner, on the other hand, was conflicted. He wanted to feel sorry for Wally, but he was too gullible even for a baby.

He came to the final decision that he should probably help Wally. His only obstacle was Artemis, now getting his shirt damp from tears streaming down her face from her laughter, who had a very tight grip on his shirt. He sure as hell didn't want to rip it when they weren't even on a mission.

...There was only so many shirts Black Canary was willing to pay for.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahaha, something about Wally and Damian are just comedic gold for me. Poor Wally, Artemis is too busy laughing while Conner is more worried about being yelled at by Black Canary about his shirts.


End file.
